Evidente
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Así que… ¿finalmente vas a admitir que te gusto y estabas tan celoso que no podías soportarlo?


Evidente.

-Estoy hablando totalmente en serio, hermosa Karin-chan~- Karin frunció el ceño con disgusto al percatarse que el idiota de su Senpai había estado siguiéndola por más de media hora y aun no desistía de sus intenciones de invitarla a salir. –Soy el líder del equipo de futbol y he salido con decenas de porristas, sabes lo popular que soy.- se jactó por milésima vez. –Cuando estábamos en primaria no noté tu abrumadora belleza y sé que pude haberte llamado marimacho una o dos veces…- más bien cada vez que le hablaba. –Pero ahora te has convertido en la chica más bella de la secundaria. Eres como una cenicienta.- ¿cuánto tiempo más pensaba seguir parloteando? –Todos los chicos me envidiarían sí salgó contigo, y todas las chicas te envidiarían sí sales conmigo. Así que hazte un favor y acéptame rápido antes de que pueda arrepentirme.-

La pelinegra se llevó dos dedos a su sien y empezó a masajearla conteniendo un gruñido de frustración. Ella solo se había acercado a este idiota una vez, _una vez_ , para cometer el gran error de felicitar sus habilidades en el futbol, y desde entonces el idiota no había cesado en sus intentos por hacerla su novia, y sinceramente ya la estaba hartando.

-Lo siento, Senpai. Realmente no me interesas de ese modo.- se encogió de hombros fríamente.

-Eso es lo que dicen tus palabras, Karin-chan…- de repente, el imbécil se le puso adelante y la tomó de la barbilla. –Pero tu cuerpo dice algo muy diferente.- se inclinó para besarla, a lo que ella interpuso su mano mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Sacaste eso de un manga Shojo o algo así? Tan trillado.-

-Dejemos algo en claro.- de pronto, la tomó de la muñeca y la pegó a su cuerpo. –Dije que eres la chica más codiciada de la secundaria, por tu cuerpo casi pareces de preparatoria.- hizo una mueca de asco ante su tono de pervertido. –Y les dije a esos idiotas que iba a conseguirte, así que te conseguiré porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero.- ella se soltó de su agarre y él sonrió triunfante. –No me interesa cuantas veces me digas que no, al final terminaras diciéndome que sí, porque todas las chicas son unas necesitadas desesperadas por el amor de un buen hombre.- se jactó rodeándola con un brazo, del que ella de inmediato se zafó.

Indignada, siguió pisoteando en su camino para volver de la escuela a su casa, gruñendo al ver que continuaba siguiéndola. Sí no lo golpeaba, era porque le esperaba un destino peor que los golpes de Kurosaki Karin. Tenía un plan para deshacerse de él, pero había estado esperando usarlo solo como último recurso.

Ignorando el parloteo incesante con el que ese idiota machista estaba tratando de sacar conversación, sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje para darle aviso a su cómplice en el crimen de que iniciara la segunda fase de su despiadado plan maligno.

En respuesta a su señal de aviso, recibió una llamada que decidió contestar solo luego de dudar un poco al ver que su Senpai estaba demasiado ocupado hablando de sí mismo como para realmente ponerle atención después de tanta charlatanería sobre cómo estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Hola, Rangiku-san.- saludó en un susurro. -¿Y bien? ¿Lograste obtener una foto comprometedora y mandársela?- preguntó sintiéndose casi con miedo.

-Obtuve la mejor imagen, justo cuando te tomó de la barbilla.- la humana suspiró aliviada al escuchar su tono triunfante. –Ya se la envíe. Seguro enloquece, imaginó que no tardara mucho antes de cruzar el senkaimon y llegar para…- de pronto, la Kurosaki sintió un viento helado calar sus huesos.

-¡Wow, es un gánster teñido de blanco!- su senpai casi chilló.

-Umm… creo que ya está aquí. Incluso con Gigai y todo.-

-¡Vaya, esta vez tardó menos dos minutos! ¡Ese es un nuevo record!- chilló alegremente.

Parecía que realmente había estado midiendo los tiempos de lo que su capitán, Hitsugaya Toshiro, tardaba en reaccionar a los evidentes celos que despertaban a su lado posesivo prácticamente obligándolo a cometer semi-homicidio a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado al objeto de su afecto no reconocido.

Una vez Karin se dio cuenta de los evidentes sentimientos de su mejor amigo, decidió que no aprovecharse de eso sería pecado.

Cada vez que un chico la molestaba a ella o a su hermana gemela, todo lo que tenía que hacer es que Matsumoto Rangiku enviara una foto del pobre diablo demasiado cerca de ella (ya sea por coquetearle o discutir no importaba, lo importante era que esté cerca) para atraer al peligroso e incontrolable en los temas amorosos capitán del décimo escuadrón.

Karin casi se sintió mal cuando Toshiro comenzó a golpear brutalmente a su Senpai gritándole que se mantuviera al menos un par de kilómetros lejos de SU Karin o le deformaría el cuerpo en tantas formas diferentes que desearía haber nacido deforme de antemano simplemente para evitarse el sufrimiento que lo haría pasar. Pero, después de comentarios como "todas las mujeres son unas desesperadas necesitadas de hombres", sinceramente no pudo sentirse mal de verlo ser reducido a un charco sangriento en el piso.

Cuando el albino terminó de limpiarse los puños ensangrentados, la Kurosaki se acercó a él con una sonrisa un poco demasiado arrogante pero incontenible.

-Así que… ¿finalmente vas a admitir que te gusto y estabas tan celoso que no podías soportarlo?- luego de verlo golpear a un idiota, su parte favorita de hacerlo venir con esta táctica era tratar de arrancarle una confesión o bien solo hacerlo enfadar, pero esta vez él la miró extrañamente demasiado frío e insensible.

-Yo no estoy celoso.- ay, aja, díselo al chico siendo llevado por la ambulancia y al policía que está tratando de interrogarnos... –De todos modos, creo que ya le quedó claro no volver a acercarse a ti. Tiene suerte de no haberte besado en serio o no tendría posibilidad de recuperación alguna.- murmuró con los dientes apretados. –En fin, adiós.- y así como vino, se fue silenciosamente.

Suspiró frustrada por que no admitiera sus demasiado obvios sentimientos, pero así le gustaba de todas formas. Aunque, como pronto era su cumpleaños, bien podría ahorrarle la vergüenza y tres años más de testarudez y ser ella la que se confiese.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Aquí otro OS que podría haber perdido si mi compu se hubiera ido alv :'v Espero les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
